


Выбор всегда за мной!

by nokot



Series: Белые пятна [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кое-что, происходящее в этом фике, объясняется в фике <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/676908">"Змеи"</a>, в частности, в главе "Удачная ночь".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мантия

— Его нет уже неделю! Неделю, вы слышите?! — в голосе Беллатрисы Лестрейндж звенела истерика.

— Тебя трудно не услышать, Белла, ты кричишь на весь сад. Перестань метаться, пожалуйста. Не ты одна переживаешь.

— Заткнись, Рабастан! Вот просто заткнись! — На какое-то мгновение Белла потеряла над собой контроль и сорвалась на визг, но тут же взяла себя в руки и продолжила уже спокойным, почти бесстрастным голосом; ее выдавали лишь нотки раздражения и легкой паники в конце каждой фразы: — Антонин! Неужели он тебе ничего не сказал? Он же вызывал тебя, перед тем как…

Долохов пожал плечами и не ответил — какой смысл повторять одно и то же в сотый раз? Да, вызывал. Нет, ничего о своих планах не сказал.

Затянувшееся молчание прервал Рудольф Лестрейндж:

— Уж насколько Люциус любит напустить туману и сделать вид, что он в курсе всего и вся, и тот в недоумении.

— Люциус! — Белла презрительно фыркнула. — Тот еще авторитет!

Тут она заметила сидящего в стороне Крауча-младшего и выплеснула очередную порцию раздражения на него:

— Чего ты уставился? Сидишь тут, как немая зверюшка, — только и знаешь, что глазами туда-сюда… Шпионишь для папаши своего?

Барти вскочил и направил на Беллу палочку, намереваясь либо произнести заклинание, либо выкрикнуть в ответ что-нибудь не менее оскорбительное, но передумал и выбежал из беседки. Быстрым шагом он пошел в сторону дома, оставив за спиной увещевающий шепот Рудольфа и ответное шипение Беллы:

— Отвяжись! Я никогда не скрывала, что не доверяю ему!

А кто вообще тебе доверяет, кроме Него? Все, практически все держат дистанцию. Братья Лестрейнджи подчеркнуто вежливы, не более того. Долохов раздает поручения, отвечает на вопросы по делу, если они возникают, но чтобы поговорить просто так — это не к нему. Нотт, хозяина замка, отпросился к какой-то родне — не видно уже месяца три. Малфой, когда появляется, вообще делает вид, что не замечает. Остальные тоже не горят желанием общаться. Хоть закатывай рукав и ходи с Меткой напоказ, чтобы видели: Он мне доверяет. Не обольщайся, это не поможет. Ты чужой здесь, спасибо папочке тысячу раз! Но ведь тебе и не нужно их внимание, не так ли? А тот, чье внимание тебе по-настоящему важно, отсутствует уже семь дней. И никто не знает, где Он. И что с Ним…

Барти взбежал по парадной лестнице, открыл дверь… и застыл на пороге. Темный Лорд стоял у стены, прислонившись к ней спиной и закрыв глаза. Лицо бледное, почти прозрачное. Тонкие губы плотно сжаты.

— Милорд?..

Барти сделал несколько шагов вперед, но тут же отпрянул — из полумрака в его сторону метнулась Нагини.

Змея почти коснулась его ноги, когда ее остановил резкий шипящий окрик — почти свист. Нагини посмотрела на свою несостоявшуюся жертву долгим, пронизывающим взглядом и вернулась к хозяину. Барти отметил про себя, что кожа змеи светится, и не просто светится — пульсирует тусклым исчезающим светом.

Лорд открыл глаза, но Барти показалось, что тот его не видит.

— Я сейчас кого-нибудь позову, милорд!

— Нет!.. — И тут же едва заметное движение руки — приказ подойти поближе. — Никому ни слова… Проводи… до кабинета…

Кабинетом называлась библиотека на первом этаже замка. Барти в библиотеке еще никогда не был, но слышал, что там очень много книг, часть из которых принадлежит лично Темному Лорду. В коридоре, ведущем к кабинету, было темно — Лорд категорически запрещал зажигать здесь свечи. Сам он достаточно хорошо видел в темноте, все остальные при необходимости вольны были использовать «люмос». Рудольф высказал как-то раз предположение, что все дело в змее, которая любила «патрулировать» в коридоре, пока ее хозяин работал или читал.

Барти бросил встревоженный взгляд в сторону Лорда. Ему явно давался с трудом каждый шаг, но от помощи он отказался — шел, придерживаясь рукой за стену, время от времени останавливаясь и переводя дыхание.

Мерцающее тело Нагини исчезло за приоткрытой дверью. Все знали, что Темный Лорд никогда не запирает свой кабинет, но вряд ли кто-нибудь решился бы войти в эту комнату в отсутствие или без приглашения ее хозяина.

Бывшая библиотека оказался довольно просторной. Почти треть стены слева от входа занимал камин. Пару мягких кресел перед камином разделял невысокий изящный столик. В неглубокой нише между двумя окнами напротив двери стоял большой письменный стол. Слева к столу примыкал невысокий шкаф, больше похожий на комод со множеством ящиков и парой открытых полок. У дальней стены, почти в самом углу, виднелся небольшой диван с подушками и шерстяным пледом. Стены кабинета почти целиком скрывались за высокими, под потолок, книжными шкафами.

Нагини улеглась на ковре перед камином, свернув свое тело большими блестящими кольцами, а Лорд все тем же неверным шагом пошел к дивану. Барти прикрыл за собой дверь и застыл в ожидании дальнейших распоряжений. Несмотря на всю неопределенность ситуации, он не смог удержаться от изучения ближайшего книжного шкафа.

Мерлин! Сколько же тут книг! Хотя бы одну взять в руки — полистать, погрузиться в чтение. Во всем замке ничего интересного, кроме вчерашнего «Пророка», а здесь такие сокровища!

От восторженного разглядывания заветных корешков его отвлек глухой стон, переходящий в хрип. Лорд сидел на диване, обхватив голову руками, и раскачивался из стороны в сторону, словно пытаясь убаюкать разрывающую его боль. Барти и Нагини устремились к дивану практически одновременно, но змея оказалась проворнее. У ног хозяина она заняла оборонительную позицию и посмотрела на Крауча взглядом, полным готовности убить при малейшем его движении. Лорд сделал над собой усилие и дал своей преданной спутнице новую команду, чуть длиннее предыдущей, но по-прежнему абсолютно непонятную для замершего посреди комнаты Барти.

Нагини вернулась к камину. Барти проводил ее взглядом, а когда снова посмотрел в сторону дивана, то понял, что пора что-то делать: в остром приступе боли Лорд с силой стиснул зубы, из прокушенной губы по подбородку текла кровь.

— Милорд, пожалуйста! Я… Чем я могу помочь?

— Синий флакон… на столе… пять капель… — ответ прозвучал так тихо, что Барти едва различил слова.

На столе флакона не оказалось. У Барти похолодели руки. Он приказал себе успокоиться и стал проверять стоящий у стола шкаф. На одной из полок обнаружился небольшой ящик с разноцветными пузырьками и бутылочками. К счастью, среди них обнаружилась и одна синяя. Здесь же лежала маленькая фарфоровая ложечка.

Одна, две, три, четыре… Пять капель.

— Мой Лорд…

Зелье подействовало быстро. Барти стоял с флаконом в одной руке и маленькой ложечкой в другой и наблюдал, готовый в любой момент либо накапать еще сколько угодно капель, либо побежать наконец за помощью.

— Теперь все нормально, — Лорд говорил голосом смертельно уставшего человека. — Зелье сильное — я сейчас усну. Если в ближайшие полчаса приступ повторится, — при слове «приступ» его лицо исказила легкая гримаса, — дашь мне еще семь капель.

Барти кивнул и покосился в сторону Нагини.

— Ее не бойся. Без моего приказа она тебя не тронет…

Полчаса... Сложно следить за временем в комнате, где нет ничего, что его измеряет. Барти слышал о стойкой неприязни Темного Лорда к различным хронометрам, но до сих пор не придавал этому особого значения. Теперь настало время проверить, насколько точно идут его собственные внутренние часы.

Барти сидел на полу, сложив ноги по-турецки, прислушивался к неровному дыханию спящего и старался не смотреть слишком пристально на бледное, покрытое испариной лицо. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что приступ возвращается, но, к его огромному облегчению, все ограничилось лишь легким, хотя и продолжительным ознобом. Стараясь не шуметь, Барти встал и осторожно укрыл Лорда пледом, затем подумал, снял с себя мантию и набросил ее поверх тонкого покрывала.

За его спиной послышалось тихое шуршание. Барти вздрогнул и поспешил обернуться, но Нагини по-прежнему лежала у камина, лишь немного изменив положение своего длинного тела. Пульсирующее мерцание на ее коже исчезло.

За окном стемнело. Сколько же времени прошло? Полчаса? Час? Два? Приступ не повторился. Ему больше незачем здесь оставаться.

*****

В холле он столкнулся с Беллой. Она преградила ему путь и бросила многозначительный взгляд в темноту коридора за его спиной.

— Он вернулся, — сообщил Барти.

— Давно?

Даже в полумраке было видно, как вспыхнули ее глаза.

— Около часа назад. Может быть, больше.

Он ответил, не задумываясь, и тут же пожалел об этом — Белла уже заметила изменения в его одежде.

Барти приготовился к очередной вспышке эмоций с ее стороны, но Белла лишь презрительно хмыкнула, резко развернулась на каблуках и устремилась в гостиную, чтобы сообщить остальным долгожданную новость.

*****

На следующее утро Темный Лорд появился в столовой, где собрались все, кто оказался на тот час в замке. До сих пор все утренние чаепития проходили без его участия. Изредка он выходил к обеду или ужину, к завтраку — никогда.

Барти не сразу понял, что произошло, так как сидел спиной к двери. Резко выпрямившиеся спины мужчин и неожиданная улыбка на лице Беллы заставили его обернуться. Зелье и сон сделали свое дело — Лорд выглядел так, словно не было этого таинственного исчезновения и не менее загадочного возвращения. Барти облегченно улыбнулся, но увидел в руках у Лорда свою мантию и неожиданно для себя покраснел, поспешив отвести глаза.

Твердым шагом абсолютного здорового человека Лорд направился к своему месту во главе стола. На полпути он остановился, скользнул взглядом по лицам собравшихся и нашел среди них Крауча. Помедлив пару секунд, он вернулся, положил мантию на спинку стула, на котором сидел Барти, и быстрым, едва заметным движением сжал его плечо своими длинными сильными пальцами. Остальные следили за происходящим в напряженном молчании и с плохо скрываемым недоумением. Когда Лорд сел за стол, Барти решился наконец поднять глаза и тут же наткнулся на полный ненависти и презрения взгляд Беллатрисы Лестрейндж.


	2. Пешка

Событий следующей недели хватило бы на полгода, и скучными такие шесть месяцев не назвал бы даже самый прожженный авантюрист. Первый же день ознаменовался масштабной Акцией к северу от Лондона. Участвовали все, в чьи задачи так или иначе входило осуществление боевых операций. Вернулись все. Целыми и невредимыми. Хотя кое-то искренне жалел об этом.

Барти Крауч-младший лежал в своей комнате и смотрел на горящую свечу. Полночи он боролся со сном и с видениями, которые возвращались с кошмарной настойчивостью, стоило закрыть глаза хотя бы на секунду. Но его пугали не видения. Он боялся вопроса, который приходил вслед за ними: ради чего все это? Зарождающиеся сомнения ужасали его больше, чем результаты Акции, в которой он участвовал минувшим днем.

От яркого пламени свечи слезились глаза. Барти вытер слезы тыльной стороной ладони, пальцами размазал влагу по щекам. Получилось неожиданно по-детски, что чрезвычайно его разозлило. Он вскочил с постели, набросил на плечи мантию и выбежал из комнаты.

Четыре часа утра, граница между ночью и утром, между тайной и откровением. Одни называют эту границу рассветом, другие в этот час успевают заглянуть в глаза безумию. Многим удается вовремя отвести взгляд. Барти же показалось, что в этот раз он задержался на мгновение дольше допустимого. Но все-таки успел, не сорвался. На лбу проступил холодный пот, по телу побежали мурашки, от которых было одновременно очень больно и невыносимо щекотно. И утренняя прохлада парка была ни при чем. Ужас сомнения вызывал озноб, не давал вдохнуть, сковывал движения.

Метрах в десяти от него раздался легкий хлопок завершившейся аппарации, затем еще один. Глаза Барти уже достаточно привыкли к предрассветным сумеркам, чтобы узнать в прибывших Темного Лорда и Рудольфа Лестрейнджа. Они не торопились войти в дом, стояли на нижней ступени лестницы и что-то обсуждали, явно продолжая разговор, начатый за много километров от этого места. Сначала говорил только Лестрейндж. Барти не различал слова, но хорошо слышал интонации. Вопросы, целая череда коротких вопросов. И каждый из них пропитан сомнением и неуверенностью. Наконец Рудольф замолчал. Лорд не торопился с ответом. Он скользнул взглядом по темным окнам замка, затем посмотрел через плечо Лестрейнджа вглубь парка. На мгновение Барти показалось, что Темный Лорд его видит, хотя это было практически невозможно — их разделяли высокая живая изгородь и несколько художественно постриженных деревьев.

Наконец Лорд заговорил. И снова Барти не мог различить слова, только тон, с которым они произносились. И мелодику каждой фразы. Ни одной ноты сомнения. Полное отсутствие диссонанса, вызванного неуверенностью или нерешительностью. Буквально в каждом звуке — абсолютная вера в собственную правоту. Барти видел, что Лестрейндж тоже заражается этой верой: он как-то резко выпрямился, расправил плечи и закивал, соглашаясь со всем, что слышал. Добившись нужного результата, Темный Лорд пошел в дом, Лестрейндж последовал за ним.

Барти сидел на корточках, обхватив голову руками, и тихо бормотал:

— Я идиот! Мерлин, какой же я идиот!

В его голове рефреном звучала другая мысль: «Он знает, ради чего все это. А значит, знаю и я!»

Озноб прошел вместе с сомнениями. В поместье пришло новое утро.

*****

Крауч-младший стоял на пороге своей комнаты и напряженно принюхивался. Он был уверен, что, помимо сладковатого аромата остывшего воска, он отчетливо различает запах ночных кошмаров и… предательства. Барти почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит от отвращения к своим собственным сомнениям, наполнившим эту маленькую спальню. Он сделал шаг назад, в коридор и захлопнул дверь.

Хозяина замка он обнаружил на первом этаже. Как хорошо, что сейчас они квартируют не в Малфой-Мэноре, и уж совсем хвала Мерлину, что в качестве штаб-квартиры не используется поместье Лестрейнджей. Нотт равнодушно выслушал сбивчивую жалобу Барти на мешающую уснуть луну и без лишних вопросов распорядился, чтобы домашние эльфы приготовили для гостя другую спальню. Уже сидя в своей новой комнате, Барти вспомнил, что из окна старой вообще никогда не видно луну. Никакую — ни полную, ни ущербную. Интересно, что подумает Нотт? Плевать! Туда он больше ни ногой, вещи перенесут эльфы.

Замок просыпался, наполняясь шумами, звуками шагов, голосами постоянных и временных жильцов. Завтрак был традиционно плотным — кто знает, в какой момент придется сорваться с места, и когда случится поесть в следующий раз. Барти ковырял ножом свиную отбивную и смотрел на пустое кресло во главе стола. Опоздавший к столу Долохов не успел взять в руки столовые приборы, как тут же положил их на место и рефлекторно схватился за предплечье правой руки. Бросив короткое: «Пусть уберут, завтракать не буду», он вышел из столовой. За ним, так же потирая правую руку, поспешил Рабастан Лестрейндж. Рудольф наклонился к супруге и сказал ей нечто, что заставило ее брови взметнуться вверх. Барти чувствовал, что происходит что-то важное, но понимал, что узнает обо всем последним. Если вообще узнает. Он залпом выпил остывший чай и вышел из столовой.

Фантазия архитектора, который строил фамильный замок Ноттов, снабдила окна холла необычно широкими подоконниками. Барти с ногами уселся на один из них, позволив плотной бархатной портьере целиком скрыть его от случайных глаз. Через стекло он мог видеть парадное крыльцо, а сквозь щель между портьерами — три четверти холла. За полдня, проведенные в этом укрытии, он перевидал практически всех знакомых ему Пожирателей смерти и десятка полтора абсолютно новых для него магов и даже одного оборотня.

Примерно через пару часов почти неподвижного сидения Барти сделал из своей мантии некое подобие подушки и подложил ее под ноющую спину. Ближе к вечеру он уснул. Его разбудили чей-то громкий шепот. Рядом с его импровизированным пунктом наблюдения стояли двое, в которых Барти без труда узнал Малфоя и Мальсибера. Малфой размахивал своей вычурной тростью и регулярно оглядывался в сторону коридора, ведущего к кабинету Темного Лорда.

— Нет, ты скажи! Где я ему найду такие деньги? — несмотря на все свое возбуждение, Малфой старался не повышать голос.

Мальсибер пожал плечами и так же тихо заметил:

— Ты же сам знаешь, что найдешь. Другого варианта просто нет.

Малфой прикусил губу, нервно взмахнул свободной рукой и кивнул. Мальсибер хлопнул его по плечу, то ли желая приободрить, то ли подталкивая к выходу. Барти дождался, когда за ними закроется дверь, и выбрался из своего укрытия. Большие напольные часы, задвинутые по распоряжению Лорда в самый дальний угол холла, показывали третий час ночи.

«Интересно, Он когда-нибудь спит?»

То ли из жажды сопричастности, то ли желая дождаться наконец того, кого хотелось увидеть больше, чем всех остальных вместе взятых, Барти решил не подниматься в свою комнату, а остаться внизу. Он собрал с расставленных по холлу кушеток все подушки и устроился поудобнее.

Крауч-младший уже не помнил, когда последний раз он считал звезды. Кажется, это было в другой жизни, и вообще не с ним. Он уже не выходил из-за портьеры, чтобы уточнить время, пытаясь вместо этого освежить свои познания в астрономии и определять час по положению небесных тел. Около пяти утра на крыльце дома появилась еще одна знакомая фигура. От удивления Барти даже протер глаза, желая убедиться, что это не шутка его сонного мозга. Снейпа он не видел в штаб-квартире уже несколько месяцев.

Либо что-то готовится, либо это что-то уже происходит. Но тебе ведь что-нибудь скажут только тогда, когда назначат новую Акцию. На что ты еще годишься, Барти Крауч-младший?

Внутренний голос, приобретший со вчерашней ночи какие-то новые оттенки, коротко скомандовал: «Не смей! Ты пешка, но без пешек не бывает полноценной шахматной партии». Барти решил, что правильнее будет с ним согласиться.

На этом посту Барти провел и последующие два дня, лишь на пару часов отлучаясь в свою комнату. Иногда он вспоминал, что организму нужна пища, и выходил к завтраку или ужину. На третий день по пути в столовую его нагнал Долохов.

— Слушай, Крауч, может уже хватит эльфов развлекать? Я гляжу, ты от безделья уже зеленый ходишь. Через час после обеда жду тебя в парке, заставлю немного подвигаться на свежем воздухе.

Барти хотел было огрызнуться, но лишь с шумом втянул ртом воздух, чтобы не выпустить наружу крик боли и изумления. Правое предплечье горело так, словно на него щедро плеснули драконьей кислотой. Он резко дернул за манжету рубашки, одна из пуговиц отлетела и покатилась по каменному полу. Нарисованная черной краской змея ожила, рука под ней покраснела и опухла.

— Чего ты застыл? — в голосе Долохова звучали легкое удивление и плохо скрываемое сочувствие.

Барти в нерешительности посмотрел на старшего товарища и пожал плечами:

— А… что делать-то?

— Не будь дураком, Крауч. Он тебя вызывает. Мерлин ведает зачем, но ты ему для чего-то понадобился. Не стой как каменный идол! Он очень не любит ждать.


	3. Легилименс

_"Мерлин ведает, зачем ты ему понадобился!" Вот уж точно! Только, наверно, и Мерлин в недоумении. Зачем Темному Лорду вызывать рядового Пожирателя? Поручение? Достаточно важное, чтобы озвучить его лично, без посредников?_

Барти покачал головой и толкнул приоткрытую дверь кабинета. Вопреки своим опасениям, Нагини он не увидел. Поначалу ему показалось, что в комнате вообще никого нет. Готовый в любой момент погаснуть огонь в камине с большим трудом освещал два пустых кресла и маленький столик между ними. Остальное пространство и мебель скрывались в неестественно густой для этого времени суток темноте.

— И каково оно? В первый раз?

Барти вздрогнул. Он не сразу понял, откуда прозвучал вопрос. После секундной паузы на рабочем столе зажглась свеча. Темный Лорд откинулся на спинку своего кресла и спросил еще раз:

— Так как это было?

Барти почувствовал легкое жжение в том месте, где еще несколько минут назад его руку терзала рвущаяся на свободу змея.

— Это было больно, милорд...

_Какой смысл притворяться? Наверняка Он знает, как это бывает или как должно быть. Да и Долохов все видел..._

— В следующий раз будет легче. Или ты привыкнешь.

_"В следующий раз... Привыкнешь..." Да пусть она будет, эта боль, если следующий раз тоже будет!_

— Несколько дней назад я обратил внимание, что тебя интересуют мои книги.

Барти не смог скрыть своего удивления — заметил? Как он вообще мог что-то заметить в том состоянии "несколько дней назад"?

Темный Лорд сделал легкое движение рукой в сторону камина.

— Там на кресле лежит книга. У тебя есть возможность узнать кое-что, о чем вам никогда не рассказывали в школе, а у меня есть немного свободного времени на то, чтобы выслушать потом твое мнение о прочитанном.

Пламя в камине снова ожило, радостно отражаясь в металлических украшениях на кожаном переплете толстого гримуара. "Живая и неживая магия". Барти даже не слышал никогда о существовании такой книги. Несколько изящных плетеных закладок обозначили места, которые ему следовало прочесть в первую очередь. "О магии места"... "Магия небесных тел"... "Магия обыденного"... Буквы и слова затягивали как омут. Если вначале Барти еще хотелось обернуться и посмотреть на владельца этой книги, чтобы увидеть выражение его лица, то очень скоро он вообще забыл, где находится. Написанное настолько сильно расходилось с тем, чему их учили в Хогвартсе, и в то же время было настолько логичным и очевидным, что хотелось перечитывать одни и те же строки еще и еще раз — запомнить, запомнить, не забыть...

Кружилась голова. Красные и черные буквы на кремово-желтом пергаменте извивались, меняли форму, убегали со страницы, оставляя после себя полупрозрачные вопросительные знаки. Громкие шаги за спиной. Кресло... это не кресло, а жесткая школьная скамья, стоящая в темном коридоре. Перед глазами — запертая дверь. Знакомая с детства дверь. Такая притягательная и такая пугающая. А отпирается она не аллохоморой. Нужное заклинание гораздо длиннее: "Отец, я принес, что ты велел..." Двери больше нет, лишь пустой дверной проем. Шаг вперед, другой... Путь преграждает темная фигура — невозможно различить ни лица, ни цвета одежды, только очертания. "Отец, пропусти, мне нужно пройти". Фигура заполняет собой весь дверной проем. "Я больше не могу ходить только в те двери, на которые указываешь мне ты! Мне нужно пройти в эту!" В комнате, куда он так стремится попасть, звучат голоса. Сначала их много, они перебивают друг друга, мешают друг другу, смешиваются, сливаются, переливаются через край сознания, утекают, уступая место тишине. Потом тишина послушно и с почтением уступает место новому голосу. Слов не различить, но они и не нужны, они лишние, они только нарушат гармонию. У каждого звука яркая оправа: драгоценный металл уверенности, редкий металл, очень редкий... "Отец, пропусти!!!" И шепотом: "Отпусти..." Палочка в правой руке, губы готовятся произнести: "Авада..."

Книга с мягким стуком упала на толстый ковер. В кабинете очень жарко, даже душно — по лицу и спине бегут струйки пота, руки дрожат. Барти собрался с духом и посмотрел на сидящего за столом Лорда.

— Простите, милорд, я, кажется, заснул...

— Это было похоже на сон? Интересно, очень интересно. Заклинание "легилименс" иногда дает забавный побочный эффект.

Легилименция. Все знают, но мало кто решается обсуждать.

— Вы меня проверяли, милорд? Я... вы мне не доверяете?..

Задать этот вопрос было сложно и страшно, но еще страшнее мучиться потом от неизвестности.

— Теперь?.. — Длинные пальцы погасили пламя свечи. — Обсудим прочитанное в другой раз. Иди.

Лежащая на пороге змея смерила Барти полным холодного равнодушия взглядом и отползла в сторону.


	4. Любимчик-изгой

— Все в порядке?

Долохову пришлось повторить свой вопрос, прежде чем Барти понял, кому он адресован. Было большой глупостью с его стороны идти в гостиную в этот час — после ужина все старались собраться здесь, если не было других, более срочных и важных дел.

Барти понял, что все смотрят на него, и неожиданно для себя почувствовал злость на Антонина, стоящего посреди комнаты. Болтун! Можно подумать, больше тем для разговоров не осталось!

— У меня все в порядке! В полном порядке.

Но, видимо, выражение его лица свидетельствовало об обратном: Долохов покачал головой, Нотт недоверчиво приподнял брови, братья Лестрейнджи молча переглянулись, и только Белла позволила себе рассмеяться так, будто только что услышала исключительно смешную историю из жизни магглов.

Барти даже не предполагал, что дверь в гостиную можно захлопнуть с таким грохотом.

*****

Он сидел у себя комнате и безуспешно пытался вспомнить хоть что-нибудь из своего легилиментного "сна". Растерянное сознание услужливо и довольно суетливо подсовывало то непреодолимую ненависть к одному голосу, который лишал его воли, то не менее непреодолимое желание слышать другой, который подпитывал его верой, как... Барти раздраженно мотнул головой, не соглашаясь с приходящими в голову сравнениями — все они казались ему слишком банальными и ни на гран не отражали то, что он чувствовал на самом деле.

Следующий день можно было без малейшего сожаления вычеркнуть из памяти как один из многих в череде незначительных и лишенных хоть какого-то смысла. Змея на предплечье доводила до отчаяния своей неподвижностью и запредельным равнодушием к происходящему, а вернее — к непроисходящему. Ближе к ужину Барти вышел из своей комнаты и направился к столовой, движимый иррациональной надеждой, что если повторить все действия, которые предшествовали вызову вчера, то ожидаемое событие произойдет снова. Каждый раз, оказавшись на Косой Аллее, он старался сначала идти по правой стороне улицы, а напротив цветочной лавочки переходил на противоположную сторону, по-детски мечтая еще хотя бы раз обнаружить в горшке с левкоями малоприметный четырехлистный клевер. Чуда не произошло.

Новый день принес известие о новой Акции. Долохов отсутствовал, и роль старшего офицера досталась Беллатрисе Лестрейндж. За завтраком она сообщила всем адрес и время. Убедившись, что каждый участник предстоящей операции четко понял стоящие перед ними задачи, она направилась к дверям столовой, где столкнулась со своим мужем.

— Рудольф! Ты все пропустил — я только что закончила инструктаж. Мы все собираемся в холле через полчаса и...

— Не все, — Лестрейндж резко оборвал супругу и пробежал глазами по лицам присутствующих. — Крауч! Ты остаешься. Он ждет тебя через двадцать минут.

Барти не смог разобрать, что именно прошипела в его адрес Белла, пропуская его к выходу, но он ни на секунду не сомневался, что это были самые презрительные из используемых ею эпитетов.

*****

Книга лежала на том самом месте, где он оставил ее пару дней назад.

— Добрый вечер, мой Лорд! Мне передали...

Повинуясь воле хозяина кабинета, одно из кресел легко и бесшумно развернулось к наглухо зашторенному окну, другое переместилось вглубь комнаты, подальше от огня — его место у камина тут же заняла Нагини.

— Если ты подзабыл что-нибудь из прочитанного в прошлый раз, я дам тебе время, чтобы освежить свою память.

Барти занял свободное кресло, взял в руки книгу, но открывать ее не стал.

— Милорд, я все помню! — Он помолчал и шепотом добавил: — Весь текст.

Молчание Лорда подсказало Барти, что от него ждут продолжения. Барти собрался с духом и снова заговорил, стараясь не смотреть туда, где сидел второй участник этого странного разговора:

— Меня заинтересовал один абзац... во второй главе. В нем утверждается абсолютно противоположное тому, чему нас учили в Хогвартсе. Поэтому я хочу спросить...

Его вопрос выслушали. Мало того — он получил на него исчерпывающей ответ. И встречный вопрос. И молчаливый интерес на протяжении всего времени, пока он говорил — сначала запинаясь, делая большие неловкие паузы, то и дело возвращаясь к началу фразы, затем с усиливающейся уверенностью и заметным воодушевлением. Вопрос. Ответ. Гипотеза, рождающая несколько новых вопросов и одно неожиданное, но очень логичное решение. Он даже позволил себе не согласиться, начал спорить, потом осекся, покраснел, рассердился на себя за это и все-таки сформулировал свои возражения до конца и посмотрел на собеседника, ожидая его реакции.

— Завтра, — Лорд поднялся со своего кресла и подошел к окну. — Придешь завтра в это же время, и мы продолжим.

Барти бросил растерянный взгляд на змею, потом на лежащую на столике книгу, молча кивнул и направился к дверям. Уже на пороге его настигло еще одно распоряжение:

— Будешь приходить каждый день в одно и то же время. Обойдемся без Метки.

*****

У каждой без исключения медали есть аверс, реверс и гурт. Когда на следующий день Долохов объявил, что с этого момента Крауч-младший отстраняется от участия в любом мероприятии, связанном с боевыми действиям, Барти не смог сразу определить для себя, то ли перед глазами мелькнула блеклая оборотная сторона бережно скрываемой ото всех медали, то ли по запястью чиркнуло острое металлическое ребро — вроде и не прорезало кожу до вен, но кровь почему-то похолодела.

Сутки распались на две неравные части: на меньшую, протяженностью в двадцать два никому не нужных часа, и большую, до самых краев заполненную ста двадцатью минутами, каждая из которых в его личном реестре ценностей имела ярлык "не продается и не обменивается". Барти так и не смог вспомнить, когда в его прежней жизни (да и в новой тоже, если быть до конца честным) его слушали с большим вниманием, чем во время этих бесед "каждый день ровно в пять". Иногда после длинного монолога, посвященного очередной прочитанной книге, он вдруг замолкал, сникая от противной мысли, что Лорд просто забивает его болтовней некую щель в своем напряженном расписании. Но звучал очередной вопрос, в каждой нотке которого обертоном звучало: "Я тебя услышал и понял, что ты хотел сказать", и этот вопрос подстегивал мозг, заставляя выделывать такие кульбиты в поисках ответа, что молчаливый внутренний наблюдатель лишь изумленно качал головой.

Если ему и запретили участвовать в Акциях, то приходить в гостиную после их завершения он по-прежнему имел полное право. И Барти пользовался своим правом первые два или три раза, когда ему пришлось пропустить эти мероприятия — он хотел убедиться, что вернулись все. Каждый раз его появление воспринималось остальными собравшимися с молчаливым раздражением, как будто в комнату, где взрослые занимаются важной и тяжелой работой, вбегает с таким трудом убаюканный малыш, от которого не стоит ожидать ничего, кроме шума и помех срочному делу. Барти отбывал среди своих не столько соратников, сколько соседей по замку те пять минут, которые он сам для себя обозначил как минимально приличные, и возвращался к себе, надеясь, что сон сократит период ожидания и позволит оставить в уходящем дне горечь отчуждения.


	5. Просьба

Очень скоро всем обитателям замка стало понятно: что бы ни происходило за дверью кабинета в течение двух часов сразу после пяти, это что-то стало частью ежедневного расписания Темного Лорда. И Крауча-младшего тоже.

— Похоже, у некоторых врожденный дар искать местечко потеплее... любыми средствами!

Белла обращалась к Рабастану, но говорила достаточно громко, чтобы ее было слышно даже в самом дальнем конце холла.

_Любыми средствами?_

Барти застыл перед входом в заветный коридор, но оборачиваться не стал, хотя первым его желанием было развернуться, подойти к этим двоим и бросить в их холеные, искаженные высокомерным презрением лица правду об этих двух часах. Уже через секунду он понял, что не сможет этого сделать. Не потому что опасается новой волны отчуждения или даже зависти. Он чувствовал, что любое посвящение кого бы то ни было в суть происходящего сродни дроблению крупного и чрезвычайно редкого бриллианта на мелкие камешки — вроде бы тоже алмазы, но ценность уже не та, и изначальное сокровище уже не восстановишь.

— Оставь его в покое, Белла, — в голосе Рабастана звучала неприкрытая насмешка. — Я же вижу, отчего ты бесишься — хочешь оказаться на месте мальчишки.

Барти повернулся достаточно быстро, чтобы заметить занесенную для пощечину женскую руку, перехваченную за запястье сильной мужской рукой.

— Ты!.. — Белла почти задыхалась от возмущения. — Ты, видимо, забыл, что у меня есть муж! Твой брат, между прочим!

— У тебя есть муж, а у меня есть глаза, дорогая невестка, — Рабастан не торопился разжимать свои пальцы, словно ожидая новой вспышки гнева в свой адрес, а с ним и нового нападения. — И не только у меня. Ты перестала следить за своими эмоциями, Белла.

— А еще у тебя есть слишком длинный язык, — прошипела Белла и с некоторым усилием выдернула свою руку. — Мои эмоции касаются только меня.

Барти не интересовали эмоции Беллатрисы Лестрейндж. Сейчас его интересовало только одно: какими словами сформулировать то, что он сейчас собирался сказать. Он вошел в знакомый кабинет, прикрыл за собой дверь и произнес:

— Мой Лорд!.. У меня есть просьба...

В ответ — молчание. И взгляд, в котором невозможно прочитать абсолютно ничего — ни удивления, ни интереса, ни гнева. Лишь лежащая у ног Лорда змея слегка приподняла свою тяжелую голову, словно принюхиваясь к стремительно нарастающему напряжению.

Барти не испугался — было поздно пугаться. Для страха еще было время там, в коридоре, а сейчас уже даже не скажешь: "Простите меня, милорд, я передумал".

— Милорд... Я слышал, что на завтра запланирована... большая операция в Лондоне... Позвольте мне...

Набрал полные легкие воздуха и "нырнул":

— Я знаю, что это по вашему распоряжению меня отстранили от участия в Акциях.

_Но не знаю, почему._

— Прошу вас, разрешите мне завтра... вместе со всеми.

Он почти выкрикнул, прежде чем окончательно зажмуриться:

— Мне это очень нужно!

Глаза открыть невозможно — веки срослись, хоть ножом разрезай. Тишина такая, что кажется, будто он не только ослеп, но и оглох. Минута молчания вязкой резиной растянулась на сутки, потом резко, с щелчком сжалась до пары секунд, проталкивая в его сознание долгожданный ответ:

— Хорошо. Иди.

_И это все? Ни вопроса "зачем", ни гневного окрика "да как ты смел"? И почему "иди"? Пять минут шестого, впереди еще целых сто пятнадцать минут._

Барти открыл глаза и увидел, что Лорд уже забыл о его присутствии — палочка скользила над обнаженным предплечьем, заставляя ожить змею, нарисованную на руке кого-то из Пожирателей.

В полумраке коридора Барти столкнулся с Беллой. Ее торжествующий взгляд ошпарил его крутым кипятком — на миг ему показалось, что сердце покрылось волдырями и даже успело почернеть в особо чувствительных местах. В висках бешеным ритмом забилось: "Идиот!.. Идиот!.. Идиот!" Он прижался лбом к косяку заветной двери и попытался восстановить сердцебиение. Через несколько секунд он вдруг понял, что звуки, которые он слышит, это не его собственное дыхание, а бесформенный шлейф чужого разговора. Барти не мог различить слов. Мало того — ему даже не удалось разобрать, когда звучит мужской голос, а когда говорит женщина. Сердце ухнуло вниз и окончательно замерло, ожив только тогда, когда за стены кабинета вырвался возмущенный крик Беллатрисы Лестрейндж:

— Но почему я, милорд?! Прошу вас, пусть это будет Долохов! Или Рабастан! Рудольф, наконец. Кто угодно, только не я! Умоляю!

Ответ был произнесен по-прежнему спокойным и тихим голосом — Барти не смог различить ни слов, ни интонаций. Он едва успел отскочить в сторону, когда тяжелая дверь кабинета резко распахнулась, выпустив наружу ураган черного шелка. Белла была настолько возбуждена, что не видела ничего вокруг себя. Барти проводил ее взглядом и без сил сполз по стене на пол, закрыв лицо ладонями.

_Чего ты добился Барти Крауч-младший, мантикора тебя раздери? Ты все испортил! Ты! Все! Испортил! Своими собственными руками._

Шуршание змеиного тела по мягкой дорожке коридора заставило его снова открыть глаза. Нагини аккуратно уложила свои узорчатые кольца в метре от Барти, но смотрела она не на него — внимание змеи было приковано к хозяину, который вышел из кабинета вслед за Беллой. Барти давно не испытывал такого острого желания если не умереть на месте, то хотя бы провалиться куда-нибудь ниже погребов этого замка.

И снова молчание. И снова взгляд, в котором невозможно прочитать абсолютно ничего — ни гнева, ни удивления. Темный Лорд подал сигнал змее и вернулся к себе в кабинет, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.


	6. Приказ

С самого начала все пошло не так, как планировалось. Рано утром прибыл Яксли и сообщил, что интересующее их семейство неожиданно переехало в другой дом. Адрес известен, но место малоисследованное.

Барти не участвовал в дискуссии о целесообразности проведения Акции с учетом полученной информации. Он стоял у окна гостиной, смотрел на аккуратно постриженные деревья парка и ждал окончательного приговора: "Барти Крауч-младший! Вы законченный неудачник, и ваша полоса невезения, с таким успехом начавшаяся вчера, столь же успешно продолжается и сегодня!"

Но, видимо, сегодня суд госпожи Удачи решил проявить к нему снисходительность: идею с переносом Акции очень быстро отмели — все знали, какое значение Темный Лорд придавал исходу конкретно этого "внезапного визита".

Госпожа Удача покинула Барти и его спутников на пороге дома, который они собирались посетить. Запланированной внезапности не получилось — их ждали. Практически сразу противник вынудил их немногочисленную группу разделиться, в результате чего Крауч и Лестрейнджи оказались в дальнем углу внутреннего двора. Барти попытался оценить ситуацию и решил, что у них еще определенно есть шанс повернуть дело в свою пользу, но тут же новые обстоятельства вынудили его отказаться от надежды на благополучный исход — к аврорам прибыло подкрепление.

Барти давно так не злился — на себя, на обстоятельства, на треклятых авроров. Сейчас их повяжут как стаю собак, и... лучше бы убили! Он дернулся вперед, оставляя за спиной всех своих спутников, успел заметить не менее трех направленных в его сторону палочек, и в тот же момент чьи-то пальцы больно сжали его руку и увлекли в тошнотворный вихрь вынужденной аппарации.

*****

От падения во влажную после дождя траву его удержала все та же невидимая рука. Барти резко вдохнул воздух, а вместе с ним — отголоски чужих духов. Женских духов! Он резко обернулся, стараясь одновременно высвободить свой локоть.

— Какого черта, Белла?! Ты!.. Твою мать, какого черта?

В следующую секунду его щеку обожгла пощечина.

— Заткнись, придурок! Не перестанешь орать — прибью на месте, пикнуть не успеешь!

Барти слегка опешил, но раздражение и ненависть рвались наружу, не позволяя ему молчать.

— Хочешь, чтобы я заткнулся? Так какого хрена тогда ты выдернула меня оттуда? Авроры сделали бы всю работу за тебя — тебе бы даже руки не пришлось марать! Ты ведь этого хочешь, да? Чтобы я исчез раз и навсегда, а не чтобы я заткнулся.

— Да!!! Да, маленький гаденыш! Хочу, чтобы тебя вообще не было — ни сейчас, ни потом, ни раньше! Если бы не приказ — остался бы ты в том проклятом дворе! И пусть бы тебя хоть на куски резали — я бы пальцем не пошевелила!

Над холмом, на вершине которого они стояли, снова повисла привычная для этих безлюдных мест тишина.

— Приказ?..

— Еще скажи, что ты не знал! С твоими-то способностями удобно устраиваться... — Разглядев выражение лица своего визави, Белла осеклась и уточнила: — Ты что, действительно ничего не знаешь?

Барти лишь покачал головой.

— О, Мерлин! Вот за что мне это все?! Темный Лорд приказал мне присмотреть за тобой во время Акции и взял с меня клятву, вытащить тебя оттуда при первых признаках опасности для твоей "драгоценной" шкурки.

Он с трудом разлепил вмиг пересохшие губы и спросил:

— Но почему ты? Почему, черт побери, именно ты?!.

— Хотела бы я тоже знать! Я просила, нет, я умоляла не давать мне таких приказов. Знаешь, какой ответ я получила? Если я ослушаюсь или с тобой, сукин ты сын, что-нибудь случится, то я навсегда утрачу Его доверие! Я похожа на сумасшедшую?

Барти хотел было ответить, что да, и даже очень, но промолчал и лишь еще раз покачал головой. Его трясло.

— И... что теперь?

— Ты, щенок, останешься здесь до вечера! А я вернусь к нашим — у меня там муж! И не смей дернуться вслед за мной, слышишь, маленький гаденыш? Увижу тебя там — убью своими же руками, и пусть меня после этого наказывают!

Она отошла на несколько шагов, приготовилась аппарировать, но задержалась на холме еще на пару секунд, чтобы договорить то, что, видимо, давно уже ее мучило:

— Я готова отдать все свое состояние, лишь бы узнать, что такого ценного Он в тебе нашел.

Ее последние слова задели его сильнее всех оскорблений, которые она успела озвучить за последние несколько минут.

— Состояние?! Дура! Я умереть готов, только бы мне объяснили!

Белла недоверчиво фыркнула и аппарировала обратно в Лондон.


	7. Ответ

Через час Барти решил вернуться в Лондон, к тому злополучному дому. Он аппарировал в самое начало нужной ему улицы и направился в ее конец. Не доходя полусотни метров до места, он перешел на противоположную сторону, где виднелся вход в узкий переулок — очень удобно, как раз напротив входа в интересующее его здание. Барти плохо представлял себе, что именно он ожидал здесь обнаружить или увидеть — что бы тут ни произошло, все уже закончилось.

Он вздрогнул и резко развернулся, услышав за спиной чей-то шепот:

— Прогулял урок, Крауч?

В тени переулка прятался человек. Барти пригляделся и узнал Амикуса Кэрроу.

— Я... нет... так получилось.

Он подошел к Кэрроу вплотную и спросил:

— Ты знаешь, как все прошло? Кто-нибудь из наших?..

Фразу он не закончил, но Амикус его понял.

— Не-а, даже не задело никого. У Яксли что-то засвербило, и он отправил сюда лондонскую группу. Ну, они оказались кстати. Конечно, операцию до конца не довели, но хотя бы уйти смогли без потерь — и то радость, как говорится.

— А ты что тут делаешь?

— Прислали следить за домом. Семейка та еще здесь, но их наверняка будут переправлять в другое место. Вот я и караулю. — Амикус смахнул с плеча Барти несуществующую пылинку и ухмыльнулся. — Занятную историю мне успели рассказать — будто бы почти одновременно с лондонскими здесь появилась Беллатриса наша Лестрейндж, злая, как мантикора в полнолуние. И будто бы перед этим она отсюда сматывалась, да не одна. А вернулась уже без... — Встретившись глазами с Краучем, Кэрроу осекся и пожал плечами.— А я что? Я в дворцовые интрижки не лезу.

Быстрым шагом Барти пошел по переулку прочь от злополучного дома. Через десяток метров он побежал, потом резко остановился, взмахнул палочкой и аппарировал в поместье Нотта.

*****

Он промахнулся — вместо того, чтобы появится перед парадным входом замка, оказался за оградой поместья. Он не сразу сообразил, в какой стороне ворота, наконец нашел их и побежал по дорожке парка к дому.

_"Дворцовые интрижки... Приказал присмотреть за тобой... Если с тобой что-нибудь случится... Чего такого ценного Он в тебе нашел?" Зачем все это? Зачем, черт возьми?!_

— Зачем, мой Лорд?!

Барти вбежал в знакомый кабинет. Нагини сделала предостерегающее движение в его сторону, но он даже не заметил ее — все его внимание было приковано к стоящему у письменного стола человеку.

Темный Лорд отложил бумаги и молча посмотрел на нарушителя спокойствия.

— Этот приказ, милорд! Зачем?! Я должен знать!!!

Удар был таким сильным, что Барти не смог удержаться на ногах и упал, больно ударившись плечом о подлокотник кресла. Тяжелый перстень рассек ему щеку и мочку уха, он чувствовал, как по шее потекла горячая струйка крови. Встать он не решился, остался сидеть на полу, глядя снизу вверх на Лорда, который продемонстрировал ему свои пустые ладони и холодным, почти безразличным голосом спросил:

— Ты умный юноша, Барти Крауч-младший. Может быть, сам догадаешься, почему я не взял в руки палочку, когда ты ворвался сюда со своим вопросом?

Барти догадался. Он судорожно сглотнул и прохрипел, не в силах ответить в полный голос:

— С палочкой... вы бы меня убили, милорд.

Использовав в качестве опоры все то же злополучное кресло, Барти встал на ноги, провел ладонью по щеке, с безразличием посмотрел на испачканные кровью пальцы. Смотреть на Лорда было обжигающе стыдно, на Нагини — парализующе страшно, а на открытую дверь кабинета — бесконечно тоскливо. Наконец он все-таки повернул голову в сторону выхода и прошептал:

— Я все понял, милорд. Я уже ухожу...

— Уйдешь, не получив ответа на свой вопрос?

Пальцы Темного лорда сжали его плечи, как ледяные тиски, голос звучал над самым ухом и в то же время где-то очень далеко, почти на границе сознания.

— Только что для тебя важнее: узнать, почему я даю тебе читать все эти книги, или понять, почему я распорядился следить за твоей безопасностью?

Барти не ответил. Со стороны казалось, что он смотрит через плечо Лорда на дверь, которую он забыл закрыть за собой, когда ворвался в этот кабинет. На самом же деле его взгляд был повернут вовнутрь — туда, где знакомый до спазмов сердечной мышцы голос кромсал его мозг острейшими лезвиями слов.

— В моем окружении, дальнем и ближнем, нет ни одного случайного или бесполезного человека. У каждого своя задача, свое предназначение и свое время, когда ему можно и нужно рисковать своей жизнью.

Холод чужих пальцев прожигал плоть до костей, слова прорывались в его сознание метко брошенными кинжалами, рассекая его на крохотные кусочки, которые перемешивались в противоестественном вихре, менялись местами, умирали, сгорали, рассыпались...

— Ты умеешь думать, искать ответы, решать головоломки — это очень ценное качество, которое можно и нужно развивать. Поэтому книги, вопросы, задачи. Я вижу твои возможности. И вижу, что мне они понадобятся не сегодня и, может быть, не завтра — через год, пять, десять. В ситуации, когда одними боевыми заклинаниями не обойтись. Было бы глупо использовать такой ценный инструмент в качестве банальной дубины.

Самолюбие вскрикнуло, как от удара плетью: "Инструмент?!." Но обидное слово тут же растворилось под действием сладкого яда лести: "Твои возможности понадобятся! Очень ценные качества! Ценный! Ты ценный!"

— Только я решаю, кому рисковать своей жизнью сегодня, а кому стоит подождать с этим. Пока ты находишься рядом со мной, только я выбираю, умирать тебе или жить. Этот выбор всегда за мной! Но ты можешь выбирать, оставаться тебе рядом или бежать.

Барти покачал головой — и этот единственно доступный выбор уже был сделан за него. Он только с ним согласился. Потому что "оставаться рядом" раз и навсегда перевесило все "умирать или жить".

*****

Нагини приподняла голову и посмотрела в темноту коридора за полуоткрытой дверью — до нее донесся слабый аромат женских духов и мощная волна ненависти. Огромная змея приготовилась атаковать, но через пару секунд почувствовала, что вся эта удушающая ненависть адресована не ее хозяину, а этому мальчишке. Нагини успокоилась и снова положила голову на верхнее кольцо своего тела. Пусть разбираются сами, ее это не касается.


	8. Звуки, слова, крики

Последнее, что он слышал, был нечеловеческий вопль Беллы в ответ на известие о том, что произошло в доме Поттеров:

— Нееееееет!!!

А потом он оглох. Люди вокруг него беззвучно открывали рты. Бесшумно распахивались и захлопывались двери. На разбившуюся рядом с ним вазу с цветами он обратил внимание только после того, как увидел царапину от осколка на тыльной стороне ладони.

Барти сидел на полу и чуть заметно кивал головой, соглашаясь с одной единственной мыслью, царившей в его голове: слух ему больше не нужен — ему больше некого слышать.

Белла теребила мужа и деверя, в чем-то пыталась их убедить. Судя по жестам и движению головы, Рудольф сначала не соглашался, потом пожал плечами и кивнул. Рабастан лишь поднял вверх руки в жесте "все, сдаюсь". В мозг Барти Крауча-младшего не проникало ни звука, ни слова из того, что говорила или кричала Беллатриса Лестрейндж.

Наконец она остановилась рядом с Барти и, судя по движению ее губ, стала что-то говорить лично ему. Ее лицо было искажено гримасой боли и ярости, по щекам текли слезы. Она говорила много, но Барти не мог разобрать ни слова — он ее не слышал. Что-то поняв по выражению его лица, Белла упала рядом с ним на колени и стала трясти за плечи, повторяя одно и то же слово. Барти напрягся и смог прочитать по ее губам: "Лонгботтомы!" Он сделал неудачную попытку вдохнуть хотя бы немного воздуха и кивнул.

*****

Они кричали. Барти не слышал, но отчетливо видел — и мужчина, и женщина кричали от боли. Он не знал этих людей лично — только по рассказам других Пожирателей, которые специально собирали информацию об аврорах. И сейчас Белла пыталась что-то узнать у этих несчастных, какие-то очень важные сведения. Барти посмотрел на искаженное истерикой лицо Беллатрисы и понял, что ей уже не нужна информация — ей нужна их боль. Их крики.

_Черт возьми! Они могут кричать! Они живы — и поэтому могут кричать! Эти люди живы, и сейчас они кричат, чтобы я их услышал. Чтобы я услышал хотя бы один звук! Но это неважно, потому что я не хочу их слышать! Я не могу их слышать! Мне больше некого слышать! Мне! Больше! Некого!.._

Его глаза встретились с глазами обезумевшей от боли жертвы. По напряжению своих голосовых связок он понял, что тоже что-то кричит. Его собственный крик столкнулся с криком потерявшей рассудок женщины. От этого столкновения его глухота взорвалась, разлетаясь клочьями звенящей тишины, уступая место лавине звуков. Он услышал свой собственный голос:

— Круцио!!!

Где-то в стороне дико хохотала удерживаемая мужем Белла.

Барти выронил палочку, зажал уши руками и продолжал бормотать как молитву единственное заклинание, какое мог вспомнить в этот момент: "Круцио... круцио... круцио..." А в голове звенело другое слово: "Некого!.. Некого!.. Некого!!!"


	9. Постскриптум

_Любить ты не умеешь. Тебя не научили. Не рассказали. Не дали попробовать на вкус. И теперь ты не можешь различить, где любовь, а где смерть. И всякий раз вместо вина подаешь яд. Без злого умысла. Только потому, что для тебя вино и яд имеют одинаковый запах. А для того, кто берет из твоих рук бокал, вино и яд имеют одинаковый вкус. Он принимает бокал, потому что любит тебя. Боготворит. Он пьет с наслаждением. И умирает. Медленно, болезненно, с улыбкой на губах. Счастливый. Отравленный твоей нелюбовью. И ты удовлетворен, потому что знаешь: теперь он навсегда твой._

_Потому что любить ты не умеешь..._

**Author's Note:**

> Заранее благодарю за отзывы.


End file.
